fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ren and Stimpy Funny Cartoon Show
'"The Ren and Stimpy Funny Cartoon Show" '''is an animated TV Series by Cloverfield monster that is a revival of The Ren and Stimpy Show, Supernoobs, and Garfield and Friends. It continues the adventures of the titular characters: Ren Höek, a psychotic chihuahua, and Stimpson J. Cat, a good-natured, dimwitted cat. But Along with Tyler, Shope, Roach, Kevin, Garfield, Jon Armbuckle and Odie. It first appeared on Nick Show Suggestions Channel and is now officialy on Cloverchannel, Cartoon Network, Teletoon and YTV as of March 11, 2015 and on Entertainment Central Channel as of March 11, 2015. John Kricfalusi and Billy West reprise their roles as Ren and Stimpy. Along With Matt Hill, Richard Cox, Tabitha St. German, Lee Tocker, Lorenzo Music, Thom Huge and Gregg Berger Characters *Ren - a scrawny 10-year-old psychotic "Asthma-Hound" Chihuahua with a fairly long, rat-like, pink tail (which constantly disappears) and tan fur and he has a short fuse and is easily angered. He is voiced by John Kricfalusi and Billy West. *Stimpy - a 3-year-old fat, red and white cat with a blue nose, purple eyelids, no tail, hand that have glove that have fingernails, human buttocks flat feet and a brain the size of a peanut (despite some intelligence, such as cooking and inventing; he is also a talented musician). He is voiced by Billy West. *Tyler - The wielder of the blue battle ball, which gives him the power to teleport and enhances his natural senses, giving him abilities such as mind-reading. It transforms his blonde hair to blue. Tyler is the group's leader and oftentimes moral compass, but is also distracted by his feelings for fellow student Amy Anderson. Tyler is voiced by Matt Hill. *Shope - The only female member of the Supernoobs, and the most scientifically minded of the group, who also considers herself to be the smartest but she sometimes relies on her friends to do some of her work so she could get her " Easy A". Jennifer wields the purple battle ball, which allows her to harness natural forces like water and electricity. It transforms her black hair to purple. She is commonly known by her surname Shope to her friends, whereas most adults refer to her by her given name Jennifer. Shope is voiced by Tabitha St. German. *Kevin - The cool wielder of the red battle ball, which enables him to shapeshift into various forms, with a running gag being that he often turns into an opossum or something other than what he intended to turn into. a Cartoon Character It transforms his black hair to red. Kevin is the most selfish and irresponsible member of the team, often employing his Battle Ball for his own amusement and He makes a small handful of appearances on *Roach - The shortest member of the Supernoobs with unruly red hair in which various objects can be found in. Roach wields the green battle ball, which grants him the power of flight and super strength through enlarging his fists. It transforms his red hair to green. He is shown to be the most innocent and least selfish member of the noobs although he can be the most clueless and gullible member as well. Though not usually the team's strategist, he does occasionally stumble onto brilliant ideas, such as discovering that the Battle Balls could combine to create a vehicle. He also tends to develop crushes on mature female characters, such as XR4Ti, the Noobs' theater teacher, and an alien princess. Roach is voiced by Lee Tocker. *Garfield - A fat, lazy, sarcastic orange tabby, who wants nothing more out of life than to eat and sleep. He has a penchant for consuming lasagna, enjoys tomenting Odie and trying to mail Nermal, his rival tabby to Abu Dhabi He makes a small handful of appearances on ''U.S. Acres (once wearing nothing but a black mask over his eyes as his "disguise") but is more often seen in the form of various pieces of Garfield-themed merchandise the "U.S. Acres" characters appear to own. Deep down, Garfield loves Jon and Odie. Garfield does not speak aloud, but his thoughts are audible. Garfield is voiced by Lorenzo Music. *Jon Armbuckle - Garfield's owner, a bachelor cartoonist who has poor luck with women and a somewhat nerdy demeanor. He is often annoyed by some of Garfield's antics, and also has an unrequited love for Dr. Liz. Whenever Garfield gets in trouble, Jon will punish him by taking away his lasagna or not letting him watch something on television or by taking him to the vet. He also tries to convince Garfield to do the right thing whenever the cat gets into trouble. Jon occasionally forces Garfield to lose weight and catch mice, which is always unsuccessful due to Garfield not wanting to eat mice and his friendship with Floyd, a mouse. Jon Armbuckle is voiced by Thom Huge. *Odie - A yellow Begle who is Garfield's best friend. He used to belong to Jon's former roommate Lyman (who never appears on the show but was a character who appeared in the earliest comic strips). A running gag has Garfield kicking him off of a kitchen table. Though he does not seem very intelligent, Odie is actually much more cunning and smart than he lets on. Odie is the only animal character who doesn't communicate with any form of dialouge, solely communicating with body language and his enthusiastic barking and other dog sound effects, although Garfield is able to understand what he says. Odie is voiced by Gregg Berger. Episodes #My Shiny Friend/Dance Style Shope/Monday Misery #The Great Outdoors/Messy House Party/Don't Move #In The Amy/Game Lession Noob/Binky Gets Cancelled #Monkey See Monkey Don't/What a Jennifer Toon!/Peace and Quiet #Double Headed/Chaning the Noob/Magic Mutt #A Yard to Far/Noob in this Toon Mined/Lemon Air #Space Madness/Cartoonnnoobs/Cabin Fever #Marooned/Tyler to Shope/Basketbrawl #Black Hole/Paint the Noob/Return of the Buddy Bears #Robin Hoek/Town of the Bank/Nighty Nightmare #The Littlest Giant/Switch Minds/Reigning Cats and Dogs #Nurse Stimpy/Smart Noob/Odielocks and The Three Cats #Dinner Party/The Night of Were-Noobs/Odie The Amazing #I Love Chicken/Boomerang Noob/The Cartoon Cat Conspiracy #Who's Stupid Now/TNT Noob/Binky Gets Cancelled Again #School Mates/Nooobmare/Cute for Loot #Scoutman in Space/Peace and Quiet Shope/Home Away From Home #Bell Hops/Free Spot Noob/The Garfield Rap #Cheese Rush/Left in the Dark Noob/Worst Pizza in the History of Mankind #Ren Need's Help/Jennifer Must be Crazy/Tooth or Dare #Pixie King/Haunted Noob/Ghost of Chance #Pin Pals/PsycoNoob/Supersonic Seymour #Dog Tag/Nosie, Nosie, Noob/The Picnic Panic #Stimpy's Pet/Hip Hop Shope/Jumping Jon #Bass Master/Swimming Noob/Dream Date #Ren's Brain/Pet Sitting Shope/Day of Doom #Aloha Hoek/Beehide Noob/The Carinval Curse #Insomniac Ren/Sleep Time Noob/Bride and Broom #Stimpy's Big Day/Future 3001 Noob/Revenge of the Living Lunch #The Big Shot/Life Time Noobs/Frist Annual Garfield Watchers #To Slave or Not To Slave/Dog-Noob to Cat-Noob/The Pizza Patrol #Feud For Sale/Smarted Tyler/Wonderful World #Hair of the Cat/1930s Noobs/Box o' Fun #The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball/Turn Noob the Lights/Nothing to Sneeze At #Ren's Pecs/Good-Shope Keeping/Fair Exchaged #Circus Midgets/Sweet Rick Noob/Garfield Goes Hawaiian #Eat My Cookies/Shope Taking Care/School Daze #Road Apples/Fun House of Comedy/Ode to Odie #Fake Dad/Race is Noob/Good-Mouse Keeping #The Boy Who Cried Rat/Noob-Tales/Fraidy Cat #Ren's Bitter Half/Road on the Noob/Garfield's Moving Experience #Jerry The Belly Button Elf/Inside Toon Noob/Good Cat Bad Cat #Big Baby Scam/Battleball Toon/Up a Tree #Ren's Toothache/Friendship Day/Wrighty Problem #Dog Show/Vacation Noob/The Binky Show #Mad Dog Hoek/Battle of the Noobs/All About Odie #Fire Dogs/Party House Noob/Caped Avenger #Untamed World/Discover Noob/Forgot Me For Sale #Out West/Hot on the Summer Shope/Best of Breed #Wiener Barons/Beddy Night Noob/Odielocks And The Three Cats #I Was a Teenage Stimpy/The Cartoon Noob/Green Thumbs Down #Space Dogged/Shope is Goine Before/Beddy Buy Category:Comedy Category:The Ren and Stimpy Funny Cartoon Show Category:TV Shows